The Black Sisters
by Lovejilly
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes inside the minds of the three sisters who were supposed to stay together through thick and thin...but as they drift apart as their destinies take them away see what they think about at very different yet important moment in their lives
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLACK SISTERS**

 ** _A/N : This is my first story guys so please let me know what do you think of it...this story is canon as much as I could find the facts and compliant to Cursed Child ...This being said enjoy the story guys!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Mirror mirror on the wall tell me who is the greatest writer of all ? Its J.K. Rowling which is clearly not me so i don't own anything_**

Chapter-1

 ** _Andromeda Tonks_**

The tree beside the house is eerily quiet she wonders, as if it can physically feel the absence of children hanging from its almost fifty years old branches. The house is quiet too...to an extent that the silence deafens her once sharp and pointed but now fragile ears. It's funny really, how she would beg for some peace and quiet those days , when her beloved grandson made her dark hair start going grey with his shenanigans , now a much mature and older ( 24 years to be exact ) Teddy Lupin lived with his fiancee Victoire Weasley in London . Although teddy and Vick visited every chance they got , Harry and Ginny would pop in often enough, sometimes with their kids and Molly Weasley was here at her house every other day for tea always bringing something or the other to eat along , Andromeda would find herself alone most of the time.

It would be times like these when her life would play itself in front of her eyes vividly . Being the second _black sister_ in her maternal house , she refused to call that place her home ,not that it mattered anyway she had been blasted off the family tree as soon as she left that hell hole and jumped into Ted's awaiting arms. The romance she had had with Ted Tonks was not something to be told of as an epic saga but was something that could be told as a happy ending story to children. The Blacks have always been exceptionally good looking , and Andromeda and her sisters were no exceptions , although both her sisters were stunningly beautiful Andromeda had been the one to be bestowed with looks in most abundance ,the reason why she had been arranged to marry Rabastan Lestrange at a very young age. Young and naive Andromeda had not thought much of it in her childhood years and often thought of it as something of a game , but as time progressed and she entered Hogwarts she began to realize the flaws in her upbringing. Sorted in Slytherin like her elder sister and family members Andromeda was not considered any different than her siblings but she was proud of being the most representative of all the Slytherin traits in all of her family...cunning as a fox , resourceful like no other and ambitious in her own creative ways Andromeda was greatly admired in her Hogwarts years.

Slytherins in addition to her family status also respected and admired her for her fiery streak , hence nobody saw fit to come in her way. Being friends with all other houses Andromeda soon gained perspective and started appreciating the beauty of everything and got even more and more annoyed with the ways her betrothed Rabastan used to control her and one day at a Slug club party in her sixth year which she attended as his date Andromeda made it perfectly clear to him. He had been too authorative and to show her protest when she grabbed the first male present in the party in her vicinity by his collar and snogged the day lights out of him , nobody could really fault her . But as her luck would have it the boy ( Ted Tonks, incidentally) whom she snogged was made her partner for the evening prefects round the next day and Andromeda being a black had maintained her prim and elegant posture pretending that the most _oomph oozing_ snog of her life had never happened but the Hufflepuff prefect was not deterred he had caught her by her waist , lightly caressed her wrist and just when she had been expecting his lips to descend on hers he had whispered " i am not a toy like Lesterange" a millimeter away from her lips and left promptly.

Her black ego had been challenged and she had been intrigued and hence began her mission to woo the hufflepuff heart-throbe . her looks had helped and needless to say Ted Tonks and her had become an official couple within a month .Sneaking out after curfew, the visits to astronomy tower in the dark and dates in the kitchens had been the highlights of her days back then. The slytherin jeered and taunted her about associating with the _mudblood_ but one look at her murderous expression and a hex or two from ted had shut them up . it wasn't long before the situation reached her house and her mother had sent her a few _loving words_ through a _bloody howler_ which she promptly set to fire on the breakfast table with a wink to ted much to the disapproval of mcgonagal and amusement of Slughorn. The gravity of the situation began to descend on her when she had received a letter from Bellatrix warning her of disownment if she continued her sordid affair with the mudblood . The threat had done its work and with great strength that she was surprised she even had in herself she had broken things off with a heartbroken Ted.

But one look at those hopeful glances the other girls gave to Ted had dissolved her resolve and she had charged in his direction and had defiantly declared that she loved him with tears in her eyes and was not afraid of any disownment that came in their way to which a ted had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and whispered "Good , because I am never letting you go, even if I have to lock you up in our bedroom when we get married " to which she replied with a slight chuckle , being too busy in inhaling his scent

As expected she had been disowned the moment she mentioned marriage with ted . She had asked for a last glance of her sisters and brothers which reluctantly had been fulfilled . Bellatrix had stopped her from even touching herself that had quite honestly surprised Andromeda for she had been expecting some choice words from her elder sister , Narcissa had maintained a stoic expression but had whispered a pleading "don't..." in her year which brought tears to her own eyes...Sirius had hugged her tightly told her to have fun and that he would convince mother to come and visit her because no matter what his _Andi_ will always be his favourite cousin with a sour look towards Bellatrix , Reg had kissed her cheek on instinct she believed and with a final wave Andromeda black had stepped into her new life with her hand in interwined with her ted.

They had had a small quiet wedding after an year and after four years of a blissful marriage she had given birth to her beautiful daughter Nymphadora . Apple of her father's eye and the most precious possesion of her mother's _Dora_ had been a very happy child , always a clever child she had soon mastered her metamorphmagus abilities on her own to a decent extent...so vivacious and full of life , Dora had been a hufflepuff like her father... _oh how she missed her daughter and husband_...and on the top of all her sorrows the information that Bellatrix...her older sister _Bella_.. had murdered her only daughter like a ruthless animal... she had always known that her sister was a nasty piece of work even when they were younger...but she had recently learned that Bella was a mother too then how could she e..even do that to her younger sister... Andromeda sighed ,thinking about Bellatrix had always been excruciatingly painful because she did not only murdered her daughter but her brother...Sirius, always the rebel Sirius , and Andromeda would never forgive her for that.

Then there was Narcissa ,poised and always wearing a poker expression her younger sister had been her best friend before Hogwarts she still remembered the times when Cissy would peep toe in her room at night after having any kind of nightmare and they would camp in her bed sheets with lots of chocolates and whispering so quietly as if afraid that someone would break their safe cocoon...Narcissa was like her sisters destined to marry a pureblood...that nasty Lucius Malfoy...but Narcissa had gone with her marriage , Andromeda had heard through the Hogwarts grape wine without even blinking an eyelid . That night she had cried so much that poor Dora had also been subdued and seeing Andy show so many emotions in a single hour for her long lost sister...Ted had contacted and conned fresh out of Hogwarts Sirius into coming to their house...and ever the loyal Sirius Black had arrived two hours later with a bottles of firewhiskey in one hand and James Potter hanging on the doorway beside him with his girlfriend Lily Evans tucked into his side and before Andromeda could even process this new arrival , Ted Lily and James had scooped Dora and marched off to her room leaving the two siblings standing in their living room...one with a running nose and blotchy cheeks...the other with gash on his right cheek and a shit eating smirk plastered on his face...even after three bottles of alcohol , she remembers the conversation clearly

" _Cissy is a right twat , Andy "_

 _"Damn right you are , Black... and Bella is a fucking bitch who can go shove her face in Voldy's Ass for all I care"_

 _" Disgusting visions aside , damn right you are Bla- no..Tonks "_

She had met Sirius again not after long at the wedding of James and Lily potter...and her favourite cousin true to his form had given a spectacular best man speech which had the audience in stitches with laughter despite the tears swimming in every eye...Andromeda had been happy for him as he had found a lovely family apart from the wretched people that were his family from blood and this was why she never truly believed in the reasons for his imprisonment, but as the days went by she had focused on her family praying each day to god for her brother's welfare...her wishes had been fulfilled after twelve years after which when she saw Sirius she had not shed a single tear , in fact she had told him that he still could get any girl he wants and after hearing his approving bark like laugh which brought tears in her eyes but she had been filled with unbelievable rage. This rage against Voldemort had been the catalyst in supporting her only daughter's life endagering wish for joining the order like her cousin Sirius

Not many months later she had found her daughter sitting on the couch smiling to herself while her hair turned redder and redder by each second... when asked she had shrugged and left the room but Andromeda knew that _bloody_ smile...the smile of private happiness...of shyness and insecurity that comes from first _love..._ but after some months when Andromeda found her crying she had summoned a bag of cookies (courtesy of Ted) and asked her daughter about it...and after some reluctance Dora had admitted being in love with _Remus Lupin..._ and after overcoming the initial shock she and ted had supported their only daughter in her tragic love story. Remus eventually came around and in the middle a bloody war Nymphadora Lupin had given birth to a beautiful son Edward Remus Lupin.

That bundle of joy had brought the first smile on Andy's face in months after her husband's unexpected and ruthless death...the boy soon became her world and even the shock and excruciating pain of losing her daughter and son in law in one single night had not dettered Andromeda from attending to her grandson...the boy who would never know his parents but only learn about them through their many brave and wonderful deeds.

After a month of grieving and monotonous routine that involved only taking care of the house and the child somebody had knocked on her door , frowning she had went to see the door , wand in hand because she still was uncertain despite the ending of the war...and was shocked to see Harry Potter on her doorstep with a red headed girl...who she recognised as the youngest Weasely child with awkward but hopeful expressions on their faces..until harry had requested to meet Teddy.. _his godson._

Soon they had become regular visitors and she and Teddy an expansion of the Weasely-Potter clan...Teddy grew up with Harry and Ginny acting as almost his parents that soothed Andromeda's worry of teddy losing the love that he deserved. She still remembered the day when she and teddy had gone to receive the Order of Merlins on behalf of his parents and how proudly Teddy had acted while receiving such an honor and simultaneously hanging on Harry's arm as he was afraid of strangers...Andromeda had seen it all when teddy grew insecure as Ginny became pregnant with her first child but after receiving genuine reassurances from all three of them had started anticipating the child's arrival as well...in fact he woke her at three in the bloody morning to rush to the hospital because Harry had pressed the torch he had given to teddy that would signal the birth of the child. He would never admit it but Andromeda always knew that he had even if he loved all weaseley and potter children immensely he had a slightly bigger soft spot for James Sirius potter and Victoire Weasely ( for obvious reasons) she had seen him go through Hogwarts , fall in love and become a man.

She smiled thinking of him...it was true she missed her people but teddy had more than made up for it amd just as he was thinking about taking a nap...she heard a branch creak and the rusting of leaves...looking out of the window curiously she was greeted with the sight of her grandson along with har fiancee harry and ginny all laughing over victoire's failed attempt to climb the tree...grinning she turned around to join them just as the calls of nana and andy started to fill the air.

 ** _A/N: Phew ! So my first story is finished ! please please please review...take pity on this poor girl yeah?_**

 ** _Also who do you want next ? Bellatrix or Narcissa? I could do more characters but that depends on the reviews_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LOVEJILLY_**


	2. Chapter 2 Bellatrix lestrange

**_Hello once again people ! As requested by you I have done Bellatrix this time_**

 ** _And I am terribly sorry for updating the unedited version in the first chapter...and hence lots of thank yous to people who reviewed...I will update the edited version soon._**

 ** _And just in case anyone is not aware Bellatrix...according to the Cursed Child had given birth to Voldy's daughter before the trio was captured and taken to malfoy manor...this being said enjoy!_**

 ** _Bellatrix Lestrange_**

She was breathing hard , although she had no idea as to what the reason behind her ragged breathes was. She looked around herself , seated in the hall of the Malfoy Manor trying to control her rapidly beating heart, a large ornate mantle piece made of marble stood grandly, complimenting the dark purple walls of the room. There had been a magnificent crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling a few weeks prior to the present day that had been shattered in front of her when not for the first time she had failed _him._ Although it had not been the first , it had certainly been the _worst._

She looked at her pale hands, where the bruises of the glass that were all over her body, were clearly visible. She had forbidden her sister to heal any of them , they were the marks of her failure , a reminder of the disappointment and fury she had seen in those _red slits_ that enthrall her like nothing else. She thinks this might be the reason of her anxiety, the prospect of feeling those _slits_ on her again for the first time since that day when he had punished all of them. _He_ had summoned them all today , the giants , the werewolves , the snatchers , the Death Eaters and _her_ because she refused to think herself as equal to those fools , she was more than that, _much much more than that_ . It was time to show her loyalty and passion , it was time to _fight._

She still remembers their _tryst_ , the feel of his weight upon her, the harshness of his breath and words , the ghost of his fingers upon her unsuspecting body, and the _absolute control_ he had shown during those times to bring _himself pleasure_...It had started during her initial days as his Death Eater , young and eager to please the Dark Lord she had devoted herself to him completely and _irrevocably_. She had thrived in the secrecy and excitement of it all...a pleasure like no other had coursed through her body , filling every inch of her with it. She smirked to herself thinking of those uninhibited moments when her name had fallen from those ghostly lips... _Bellatrix._

A sharp piercing noise which still made her _nauseous_ and her nostrils to flair with fury filled the silent air...clenching her fists and gritting her teeth she made her way to the adjacent room , the source of the horrible noise because try as she might , she could not breathe if it continued to deafen her ears. Stopping at the door she pulled out her wand and flicked it in the general direction where a cot stood and immediately the house was again plunged into an eerie silence and Bellatrix Lestrange turned away from the cot and lay a shaking hand on a nearby stand to steady herself. These kind of sounds had always annoyed her , she always used to place her hands on her ears tightly whenever any siblings of hers had made it in her maternal home , she had once slapped Sirius when he had cried after she had chopped his muggle band and the mudblood lover had said ' _the world is a round place Bella'_...flinched when Draco had made it when she saw him for the first time but this...this one made her positively _murderous_

 _It was the sound of a crying brat_

 _And this was her crying fucking brat.._

Bellatrix hates this abominition , that she gave birth to two months ago , it was a proof of the life she had had...a violation of the secrecy which it had contained that thrilled her to no end and the reason she had avoided the everyone since it had become apparent that she was carrying this useless creature inside of her.

Bellatrix couldn't help but think of Andromeda and how that blood traitor bitch had given birth to that mudblood's sprog...it had done her no good , marrying the mudblood and being blasted of the sacred Black Family tree...Bellatrix had always thought that Andromeda was a good for nothing bitch who had taken her practically royal blood for granted but then why for _fuck's_ sake had she done to deserve a life with the person she chose?... Cissy had told her that _the child_ ( she had called the brat) would bring her nothing but utter _joy_ to which she had laughed on her face...and told her to fuck herself and Cissy , ever the rock had just shook her head and left the room promptly. Not that she had ever cared much for her too , and frankly she should have been practically worshiping Bellatrix...after all she had done so much for her , taught her no good son the weapons to success ,and had so many times covered after that fool Lucius' lazy arse...but what did Cissy know? She had been served everything on a silver platter after all...

 _And where had Bellatrix been?_

Married into a pureblood household to Rodolphus Lestrange...and had a failed marriage. Her only relief had been that he was also a supporter of the Dark Lord and that she had at least made a pure, respectable marriage...even if just for the sake of pretending...she had never even tried to make an effort in that alliance for she had already been consumed by the burning desire that the Dark Lord had instilled in her. It had never been love for her...It was such a cheap and degrading word for the inferno in which she burned herself day and night for the man she desired above all. Passion like a hurrricane had swirled inside her whenever he had been in her vicinity _...always always_ craving the touch that extinguished the fire and yet paved one all at once.

Thinking she had calmed herself enough...she had turned only to be greeted by the sight of that abomination crying itself to death , its cheeks red with suffocation and fat tears leaking out of its eyes. Bellatrix could have turned and walked out , but something _something_ stopped her and she just could not...so instead she pulled her wand once again and levitated it and after spinning the brat gently (something she had never done) which evidently had pacified it, she placed it once again in her cot and removed the silencing charm...thinking about where the hell was Cissy , honestly didn't these people knew the meaning of punctu-

 _She heard a noise_

 _The brat was giggling_

It was apparently fucking _amused ,_ raising its _chubby_ fists in glee...her skin and features so _like her_ _mother's_ . Bellatrix let out a shaky breath and raised her hand to touch her cheek but stopped herself just in time _, NO..._ she could not touch this chi-...abomination with her fingers...it was nothing to her...she was a woman on a mission , she had to _kill , torture and make people plea_ with her because it gave her the sense of power , the superiority and the praise from _him_ that she craved so so much...

She craved it like _oxygen_...and today when he would conquer , she would be by his side , he would reward her _...yes, yes he would_...and that is why even she tortured and killed thousands of people , it would be worth it...it would always be worth it , because she had survived everything just for him...she had killed and...tortured nameless , useless scum and even had been to Azkaban with her chin raised high...and proved herself his best devotee time and again and today she would do it again...she would restore it and she would laugh ,laugh at all those people who thought they were better than her...and with this thought Bellatrix Lestrange left the room , her eyes filled with a sadistic glint and devoid of the emotion she had shown mere moments ago.

And when she died, her last thought was not Voldemort , not her daughter or her sisters..it was her cousin that she had hated all her life , whom she had tortured and fought brutally and had eventually murdered , just like how she was dying now...It was _Sirius Black_...and the thought two people so unlike could have the same death _...the world is round place...indeed..._ she had almost laughed a shocking laugh at the absurdity of it all... and then Bellatrix Lestrange was no more.

 ** _Phew! Just so you know Bella is a bitch to write...her mind is twisted beyond normal levels and to portray her maternal side has been hell...so please please review..yeah?_**

 ** _Cheers!_**


End file.
